Daniel Radke
| rank = Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Liam de Gaillimhe (ex) Jason Athelstan (ex) Noel Turner | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = Brian (brother) Jeremy (brother) | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = }} :For alternate reality characters or other characters with the same name, see Scott Fack (Gravity), Scott Fack (Live to Tell), Scott Fack (mirror), [[Scott Fack (PDN)|Scott Fack (''Pendragon universe)]] and Scott Fack (Stranger Than Fiction).'' Scott Fack was the counselor aboard the between 2365 and 2371, the in 2369, in 2370, between 2371 and 2372, between 2372 and 2373, and the from 2374 onwards. He was also a Special Operations operative. ( ) History Early history Childhood Scott Fack was born near Chicago on Earth in 1974. He had two younger brothers: Brian Fack, born in 1978; and Jeremy Fack, born in 1983. 20th century to 24th century During the Eugenics Wars, one faction detonated biogenic weapons, rendering thousands of people on Earth unconscious and riddled with an incurable medical condition; Fack was one of the victims. The United Nations voted to place the victims in cryosatellites in orbit of Earth, but most of these sleeper ships mysteriously disappeared in the early 21st century. :Starfleet later came to the conclusion the wake from the 's trip to 1996 dragged these cryosatellites into the 23rd and 24th centuries, dispersing them throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The cryosatellite Fack's body was stored aboard was discovered in 2353. The only survivor The [[USS Alexandria|USS Alexandria]] crew discovered the cryosatellite Fack was stored aboard in 2353. Aliens unknown to Starfleet at the time had tampered and experimented with the bodies in the cryosatellite; Fack was the only survivor. Upon further investigation, medical teams found Fack's enhancements altered his anatomy and physiology, granting him telepathy and telekinetic powers. Starfleet Academy Scott Fack entered Starfleet Academy in 2354 where he majored in counseling. He also took some science courses. This indeed may have been his minor. When aboard the USS ''Artemis, Fack acted as a science officer as well, so we assume he undertook science courses at the Academy.'' In 2355, late in his freshman year, he met Liam de Gaillimhe, a second year cadet. The two started dating. The relationship lasted until 2357, when de Gaillimhe graduated from the Academy. Although he promised to remain in touch, and even join Fack for a skiing holiday in Switzerland, de Gallimhe and Fack did not cross paths again until 2372. Fack graduated from the Academy in 2358, holding the rank of Lieutenant junior grade. Sometime during his time at the Academy, Special Operations approached him to serve as an operative. Fack accepted. Starfleet history 2358 Fresh out of the Academy, Fack was assigned to the starship . 2362 Scott Fack was serving as the counselor aboard the Artemis during the tail-end of the Federation-Cardassian War. Aboard the Artemis, Fack would become friends with John Sill and Anne Cobry, amongst others. Fack, aboard the Artemis, participated in the Battle of Ubessi in orbit of the neutral planet Ubessi. As a result of a Starfleet starship slamming into the planet's surface, resulting in massive ecological destruction, he felt an obligation to return to the planet to assist the Ubessians. Fack, with Cobry's help, convinced Sill to persuade Artemis commanding officer James Ashenfelder to break battle lines and proceed to Ubessi to assist. Scott Fack was a part of Sill's away team to Ubessi's surface to find only Yaghim Thau and a handful of his followers stripping the last remaining systems from a military bunker on the planet's surface. Fack attempted to convince Thau to accept their assistance, but Thau instead threatened revenge for the destruction the Federation and Cardassians inflicted on his already civil war-ravaged (but recovering) planet. 2364 In 2364, at a conference with Ensign O'Toole, Fack determined something not quite right with some of the delegates. After leaving early to inform his commanding officer, Captain Ashenfelder, who ordered the Artemis to return to Federation space, the counselor was a survivor when a then-unknown force sabotaged and attacked the Artemis, triggering a warp core breach alert. Several survivors, floating in escape pods, reported that Artemis appeared destroyed. The crew of the rescued the Artemis survivors, and aboard the Saratoga, Fack met Jason Athelstan. The two started dating the same year. 2366/2367 Scott Fack was assigned to Starfleet Medical's Chicago office on Earth when the Battle of Wolf 359 took place. He, Rose Hamelin, Myra Elbrey, Richard Whitby and several other medical officers patrolled the city's streets in an effort to keep the peace, until the Borg cube self-destructed over the planet, ending the state of emergency. Fack, Athestan and several others assisted Anne Cobry's crew aboard the in locating Wolf 359 survivors. He and Cobry participated in an away team mission to the where he disobeyed direct orders, saving Cadet Margot Delorit in the process. Once back aboard the Worsaae, he and Athelstan helped Saratoga survivors Ben and Jake Sisko off their escape pod and into quarters, and later counseling. In early 2367, Fack counseled survivors and the families of victims of the Battle of Wolf 359 back in Chicago on Earth. One patient he helped counsel was Corey Aster, son of Lee and Amy Aster. Two other survivors he helped counsel were Benjamin Sisko and his son Jake. He disagreed with his superior's assessment that Helen Aster, Corey's grandmother and guardian, was correct in her push to put mental "walls" within the younger Aster's mind to halt his emerging mental abilities. Fellow counselor Myra Elbrey put the walls within Corey's head after Fack refused to perform the treatment. This may be why Fack moved on. In mid-2367, Fack rejoined the crew of the Prospect at Captain John Sill's urging. Fack participated on an undercover away team mission to Enip, along with Cobry, Kari Liljehorn, first officer Vanessa Brocato and several others. The Enipians captured Liljehorn and Brocato and killed the rest of the away team, except Fack and Cobry, who escaped into the caves under the planet's surface. Once there, Cobry was stuck in a cave-in, but Fack remained by her side until help arrived. It's not clear when this mission took place, but the author assumes it was between "The Burnt Child" and "Starry, Starry Night". A few weeks later, he accompanied George Serigos to the city of Enika on the planet Goffan III to determine Kari Liljehorn's whereabouts. Once there, he discovered the Thrall, a symbiotic relationship between two Jenchum, and came to the conclusion Liljehorn was under The Painter's Thrall. Captain Sill ordered Fack, Serigos, Dr. Justin Braun and Cobry back to Enika to bring Liljehorn back, and, once on the planet, Fack used his telepathy to help reduce the Thrall's effect on Liljehorn. About five weeks after the mission's start, Fack's counseling sessions with Liljehorn were having a positive effect. By mid-2367, Fack was serving as counselor and operative aboard the Special Operations starship when they received a distress call. Investigating it, the crew discovered the Artemis had not exploded in 2364 but jumped to warp and survived. As a part of the away team to the Artemis, Fack and his escort Ensign Garrett attempted to locate bodies, but were instead altered by the M'Tar. During this encounter, the true nature of his enhancements became clear. Transformed into the Liaison, the counselor attempted to assist the M'Tar take control of the Federation, but a battle with undercover Na'arbi agent James Lee spoiled that plan. Lee severed Fack and Garrett from M'Tar control and transported them back to the Prospect before the Artemis exploded, dragging him and the two M'Tar into the M'Tar Domain, sealing the portal between the two dimensions. Prospect CMO Dr. Justin Braun needed to perform several surgeries and physical rehabilitation to bring Fack back to his normal appearance, but the experience profoundly affected Fack mentally. His husband at the time, Jason Athelstan, stayed with him in Sickbay in an attempt to help him recover. 2369 Fack filled a vacancy aboard the as counselor. During this time, he met Yves Müller and would become friends with him. On a mission aboard a runabout in the same year, they crashed, severely injuring Müller. Fack cared for Müller and even successfully fought off an alien entity for two weeks until the Minnesota located them. Fack helped the Minnesota crew defeat Breen privateers in the same year, leading to the Minnesota's destruction. 2370 After another stint aboard the Prospect, Fack took up a position as counselor aboard the . Aboard this ship, he took the Bridge Officer's Test and gained a promotion to the rank of full Commander. He later sat the Command Officer's Test to allow him more options in his career. During his time aboard the Minnesota, Fack helped a handful of senior officers fight off the Boogeyman entity, who had disabled the ship. For a short Special Operations mission, Scott Fack was given command of the . The mission was a success. After the 's destruction by the Jem'Hadar in late 2370, Special Operations quickly assembled the Prospect crew and sent them from Deep Space 9 to the Gamma Quadrant to make first contact with the Founders. This mission failed, resulting in the Prospect's sacrifice in order to halt a Dominion incursion into Federation space. Fack, and the majority of the Prospect crew, survived on the saucer section, which coasted back through the Bajoran wormhole to Federation space. 2371 The was launched, and Scott Fack again took the counselor position aboard. Instead of joining him aboard the Prospect-A, Jason Athelstan broke off his relationship with Fack, opting to take up a position aboard the experimental starship . ; 2372 The Prospect was sent to the Gamma Quadrant to find the Rutherford after it disappeared, and Scott Fack took part in this mission. Successful in discovering the Rutherford but unsure in the whereabouts of its crew, John Sill ordered the Rutherford destroyed to stop it falling into Dominion hands. Battles with the Jem'Hadar saw the Prospect suffer heavy damage. Fack was devastated at Athelstan's disappearance and presumed death. Due to the Prospect's heavy damage, Special Operations disassembled the crew. Special Operations assigned Fack to rendezvous with the . With the Koru crew, Fack was to recover the 's flight recorder, believed to hold vital information on the Myhr'an, a race which had shown a violent upswing in hostilities towards their neighbors. While the recovery was successful, the Avon was heavily damaged and the Koru destroyed by the Myhr'an. The Cantabrian rescued the survivors. Aboard the Cantabrian, Fack assisted the crew in investigating the increase in Myhr'an violence. This included participating in an away team to the Myhr'an scout ship and Starbase Expanse 3. He also delved into Starfleet Special Operations files to confirm bilitrium use by the Myhr'an planet killer and was assigned by Special Ops to monitor Dr. Marie Bourget's autopsy of a Myhr'an. Despite some members of the crew believing Fack was being controlled by the Myhr'an, Fack explained to Noel Turner about the strange visual auras he was reading. These visual auras helped Turner realize something or someone external was controlling some Myhr'an. As a result, Fack accompanied the away team to the Myhr'an planet killer to stop the signal from being relayed or transmitted. During this away team mission, Fack objected to Liz Singh's plan to eject the Myhr'an incubation chambers from the ship: an argument he lost. While checking up on isolated Federation colony Caldea IV en route to Starbase Expanse 7 to drop off those deported citizens and facilitate repairs on the Cantabrian, Turner was stricken with an incurable virus upon beam-up. With the isolation bays on the Cantabrian damaged and the colony still fragile from the last outbreak, Turner's and Fack's transporter signals were deflected to a derelict orbiting station (housing a make-shift isolation bay). During this time, Turner was stuck in isolation, and, when scuffles and nearly all-out war between various civilian parties aboard the Cantabrian broke out, forcing the ship to proceed to Starbase Expanse 7, Fack remained behind to keep Turner company. As he accepted his imminent death, Turner spoke about his life and confided in Fack. Near death after massive systems failure, he was rescued by a remedy formulated by Helena Bourget, raising her in his opinion and quelling his suspicions about her allegiances. Fack's former partner, ''Aotearoa'' commanding officer Liam de Gaillimhe, revealed a secondary, covert mission he and his crew were on to Captain Noel Turner, Cantabrian first officer Elizabeth Singh and Fack himself: to stop the Treaty Killers at all costs. Starfleet Intelligence believed their next target was Fack. De Gaillimhe came up with installing the tracking device in Fack so his whereabouts could be monitored at all times. When that plan failed -- the Treaty Killers learned of the implant and used it to their advantage -- de Gaillimhe removed the implant and used it as a distraction, flushing it and the Treaty Killers boarding party out of a cargo bay aboard the Aotearoa and into space. With Fack safely aboard the Cantabrian (still proceeding at maximum warp), de Gaillimhe ordered the Aotearoa to drop out of warp to appear to attempt to collect the implant -- the Treaty Killers assumed this was Fack -- and battle the Treaty Killers ship while the Cantabrian made its escape. With the traumatic psychic events occurring to some crew during exposure to temporal and spatial anomalies in the Devil's Cradle, Fack attempted to hold his own personal demons at bay and help others as well. Near the end of 2372, the Myhr'an approached the Federation with a truce. The Cantabrian were assigned to meet with the Myhr'an but quickly found it was a trap. A Myhr'an boarding party kidnapped Turner, Fack, Dakota Caldwell and Singh, and the Myhr'an super battle cruiser retreated. While the Cantabrian confronted the Myhr'an later, Fack and the others escaped with Helena Bourget's assistance. Fack attempted to stop Helena from escaping, but had to choose between helping Turner, Singh and Caldwell battle the Myhr'an commander or stop Helena; he chose to confront the commander with Turner, a fight during which he sustained heavy injuries. With the super battle cruiser's imminent destruction, Turner and Fack were beamed out before the Myhr'an commander could kill them. 2373 The Treaty Killers attempted to kidnap or kill Fack again at Deep Space 4. With the help of Noel Turner and DS4 and Cantabrian crew, Fack, aboard the Aotearoa, escaped with Liam de Gaillimhe. Fack encouraged Turner to help Tawana Jonar during the ''zhian'tara'' ceremony, as Turner felt he could not face the demons associated with either Salin or Ulitania's deaths. Fack's help saw Turner assist Jonar by embodying Marjal Jonar's memories. Mid-year, when the Cantabrian engaged Samantha Delaney and her ''Dark Starship'', Fack warned Turner of Delaney's mental instability, and, despite this warning, Turner took the Cantabrian to corner the Dark Starship, resulting in Delaney unleashing the temporal weapon; the Aotearoa, in an effort to safe the Cantabrian, bore the brunt of the blast, sending it to an unknown area in time-space. De Gaillimhe and his crew remained in contact with the Cantabrian through a collapsing micro-fissure in time-space, still linking the two areas. During this time, de Gaillimhe took the remaining time to apologize to Fack for abandoning him and sent him a copy of his personal logs to hopefully explain his actions. The fissure eventually collapsed, and Fack was devastated at the loss of de Gaillimhe. Fack and Turner spent some down time together where they rediscovered the strength in their relationship as they attempted to solve a mystery. Upon investigating the Ekron colony, most Cantabrian crew were affected by Damian's telepathic control. Fack, being the strongest telepath aboard the Cantabrian as well as having M'Tar genetically altered components, fell very strongly under Damian's control and subconsciously acted as a telepathic transmitter to retain control of the colonists and Cantabrian crew. Yh'ahni helped break the link, convincing Fack to turn his power on Damian and his Murder. Fack, as with the other Cantabrian crew, faced a whirlwind battle with Delaney and her Dark Starship near the year's end. During part of the battle, Fack was reunited with his friend, Captain Anne Cobry, as the Cantabrian rescued her and her crew from their ship. In Earth's orbit, Turner ordered the Cantabrian be abandoned, with a skeleton crew to remain aboard, which included Fack and Cobry. In a last ditch effort, Turner piloted the Cantabrian into the Dark Starship, with Fack, Cobry and the others in the transporter room, transporting themselves and Turner to the Dark Starship as its temporal shields dropped. Once aboard, Fack helped the others capture the Dark Starship and her crew, but the temporal weapon charging to fire at Earth could not be stopped. Turner said good-bye to Fack, giving him one last kiss, before throwing himself into the temporal stream: lost in time-space. Extremely upset by the short but devastating chain of events, Fack turned to Delaney (being held by Cobry and Yh'ahni) and punched her so hard he broke her skull in three places. Cobry calmed Fack down and called for medical assistance from the Cantabrian. After Dr. Marie Bourget and an away team arrived, the Dark Starship s temporal weapon overloaded, sending the Dark Starship and everyone aboard back in time to 1945 Earth. With the power source drained, stopping their return to 2373, Cobry and Antonio Ramirez scanned the planet to find a compatible energy source, way beyond Earth's 20th century technology. With this, Cobry decided to take an away team, including Fack (a near-native German speaker), to World War II-ravaged Germany near Dresden to investigate the source. 2374 After his court martial for assaulting Samantha Delaney, Fack resigned his commission but remained an active civilian aboard at Starfleet vessel. Patricia Graves, commanding officer of the new , requested he remain aboard as counselor, but, after the stress of losing Noel Turner and then being demoted, Fack requested a leave of absence to "gather his thoughts": a request Graves approved. Scott Fack disappeared a few days later. Unbeknownst to his Cantabrian colleagues, the Treaty Killers kidnapped him and subjected him to various forms of torture and experimentation in an effort to understand the M'Tar Liaison's anatomy and physiology. Helena Bourget rescued Fack, using an Omega molecule weapon to destroy the Treaty Killer threat by detonating it close to their base. Bourget left Fack for the Cantabrian to rediscover, and he rejoined the crew as a result. 2379 Myra Elbrey, now at Deep Space 12, contacted Fack for advice on Corey Aster's emerging abilities, claiming the walls within his mind were collapsing. Fack told her to do nothing, an assessment she agreed with, citing she should have done more to support his decision in 2367. 2384 Starfleet Special Operations sent Fack, disguised as Romulan Tal Shiar agent Tovath, and fellow operative Melonsky to the medical facility on Unroth III to recover a comatose Corey Aster. Planetside, Melonsky was killed by Tal Shiar agents after being discovered to be a human, and Fack was left to complete the assignment on his own. During the time, Aster kept pulling Fack into his coma-induced reality. Profile by Captain Anne Cobry. Stardate 49406.3. Commander Scott Fack prides himself on his ability to follow-through on orders, albeit sometimes in unconventional methods. Whilst being known to follow his conscience and most often landing on his feet, Fack's butted heads with Starfleet on more than one occasion. His pride in his work leaves little room for loopholes or questions. Dark forces, though, disrupt his life. Questions remain over the exact nature of his alteration at the hands of the M'Tar. The only survivor of a twentieth-century cryogenic satellite from Earth, his first, albeit hazy, memory of the twenty-fourth century came from the M'Tar's painful mutilation. Doctors could chart the physical alterations -- a stronger immune system, telepathic and limited telekinetic abilities, and various alterable characteristics, to name a few -- but not the mental impact, and, sometimes, I find Scott deep in thought, far away almost. Commander Fack serves not only as a talented counselor but also a devoted member of the Special Services team. Service jacket * Counselor - Lieutenant junior grade, - 23??-2364 * Counselor - Lieutenant, - 2365-2366 * Counselor - Lieutenant, Starfleet Medical, Earth - 2366-2367 * Counselor - Lieutenant Commander, - 2367-2369 * Counselor - Lieutenant Commander, - 2369 * Counselor - Lieutenant Commander, - 2370 * Counselor - Commander, - 2370 * Commanding Officer (Temporary) - Commander, - 2370 * Counselor - Commander, - 2370 * Counselor - Commander, - 2371 * Counselor - Commander, - 2371 * Counselor - Commander, - 2371-2372 * Mission Leader - Commander, Special Operations - 2372 * Counselor - Commander, - 2372-2373 * Counselor - Lieutenant Commander, - 2374 until resignation of commission * Counselor - Civilian, - 2374 - 2375 * Counselor - Commander (Provisional), - 2375 - 2384? * Operative - Commander, Special Operations - 2384 * Counselor - Commander, - 2384 Personal relationships Friendships John Sill John Sill and Scott Fack met aboard the USS Artemis (NCC-1992) sometime prior to 2364. Sill being first officer and Fack being counselor, the two worked together quite often on crew performance reviews and their friendship grew from there. In 2367, when the Prospect crew received the Artemis's distress call, Sill admitted to Fack and Anne Cobry, his two closest confidants, he considered giving up his career in Starfleet after the Artemis incident in 2364, and shared his deepest, darkest thoughts about the Artemis. Later in the same mission, after the M'Tar took over Fack's body, Sill felt both guilt at sending Fack over and vowed to get Fack back at almost any cost. In 2371, Sill missed the Prospect-A's launch and maiden flight, which ended up as a rather eventful affair. John Sill expressed to Fack (who was present) when he took command that he'd hoped Fack and the others hadn't roughed up his ship too much. Anne Cobry Anne Cobry and Scott Fack met aboard the USS Artemis (NCC-1992) sometime prior to 2364. Cobry being second officer and a scientist and Fack being a scientist as well, the two worked together frequently and their friendship grew from there. In 2367, after the M'Tar took over Fack's body, in a moment of weakness as the Liaison, Fack pleaded for Cobry to help him. In 2372, before their mission to recover the Rutherford, Cobry and Fack enjoyed a holoprogram of an archaeological dig on Miltoa. While Cobry thrived in the heat, Fack joked how 43 degrees could be fatal. After their mission ended, and the Prospect crew were disbanded, Cobry and Fack spent some time together on Deep Space 9. Cobry found Fack reading Slaughterhouse Five again. Their time together was cut short by Fack's Special Operations assignment to recover the William Hamilton's flight recorder. This scene was cut from "Catalyst, Part One" for pacing reasons, but the author still considers this scene canon. Cobry and Fack were reunited as the Cantabrian picked up survivors from Cobry's ship en route to stop Samantha Delaney and her ''Dark Starship'' from destroying Earth. Fack's skull-breaking punch to Delaney's head after his loss shocked Cobry -- his actions being "out of character" -- but stood by his side at his court martial, even going so far as to testify on his behalf. Yves Müller In 2369, Scott Fack and Yves Müller served aboard the USS Minnesota (NCC-19923) together and had an immediate rapport with one another. On a mission aboard a runabout in the same year, they crashed, severely injuring Müller. Fack cared for Müller and even successfully fought off an alien entity for two weeks until the Minnesota located them. Fack was present for Müller's promotion to Captain. This was not seen but only referenced in the episode. Garrett In 2367, Fack and Garrett served aboard the together. As a part of the away team to the ''Artemis'', Garrett was Fack's security escort. They attempted to locate bodies, but were instead altered by the M'Tar. During this encounter, Garrett was transformed into the Link, altered to translate the M'Tar language into something humans could understand, and Fack, as the Liaison, attempted to assist the M'Tar take control of the Federation. James Lee freed them from this, but the experience made Fack and Garrett grow closer as a result. By 2372, Garrett held the rank of lieutenant. She was heading back to her quarters when the Treaty Killers beamed aboard her ship, killing her in a ritual. Garrett's death was devastating to Fack, as their experience with the M'Tar brought them close, and he felt guilty for not writing to her more often. Relationships Liam de Gaillimhe Liam de Gaillimhe and Scott Fack met at Starfleet Academy in 2355 when de Gaillimhe and some friends were playing a game of football (soccer) and Liam unsuccessfully passed the ball, accidentally pegging Scott, passing by, in the knee. The two had a passionate, but often troubled, relationship. After de Gaillimhe graduated the Academy in 2357 and was shipping out to his first assignment, he promised Fack their relationship was still on. He gave Fack a single red rose and a passionate kiss, vowing to return in December to accompany Fack on a skiing holiday in Switzerland. Scott didn't see him again until 2372. In 2372, during their initial reunion, their personal relationship became tense. As de Gaillimhe and Fack attempted to escape the Treaty Killers, in close quarters in a aboard the ''Aotearoa'', de Gaillimhe tried to kiss Fack but the transporter beam interrupted the kiss. Fack felt their working together professionally helped him deal with the shadows of their past, but fate seemed to push them together in a variety of circumstances. The Dark Starship s attack, sending the Aotearoa into unknown time and space, shocked Fack, but the two were able to reconcile their differences via a subspace link before the rift between ships disappeared completely. Jason Athelstan Scott Fack met Jason Athelstan when the latter was stationed aboard the USS Saratoga. The Saratoga rescued the Artemis survivors in 2364. Fack and Athelstan undertook a long-term relationship, being together for seven years. Athelstan followed Fack on various postings as Fack held the higher rank; however, in 2371, when an opportunity for promotion came for Athelstan, instead of discussing the opportunity with Fack, he broke off the relationship instead, and left. Jason's disappearance and presumed death aboard the Rutherford distressed Scott a great deal. Noel Turner Scott Fack grew closer to Noel Turner as a result of Fack staying behind while Turner was ill and in isolation. The two shared some very personal and private memories and information, as well as discussions on the shared love of literature, drawing them closer. While they had had dinner together on previous occasions, the two decided to start dating. Their relationship grew so serious that Turner considered asking Fack to move in with him but didn't know when the appropriate time would be, and he sought Ulitania Jonar's advice on the matter (to which the response was he would know when the time was right). After nearly being killed by the Myhr'an commander, an exhausted and beat-up Turner, freshly transported to the Cantabrian, asked Fack if he'd move in with him; the counselor said yes. Their relationship grew throughout 2374, and some crew admired their ability to keep their professional and personal lives separate. After too much stress, Fack urged Turner to have the two take some much-needed . The two stumbled upon a decades-old mystery, thinking they discovered former Cantabrian commanding officer Jack Annand; the break helped the two strengthen their relationship. With Turner's fight against Samantha Delaney becoming very personal, Fack joined the fight but secretly grew more concerned with his partner's obsession. This hit its peak with the Cantabrian s destruction, with Fack, Turner and other Cantabrian senior officers beaming over to the Dark Starship to stop Delaney's temporal weapon from striking Earth. Turner said his good-bye to Fack before sacrificing himself to stop the temporal weapon by throwing himself into the energy stream, losing him somewhere in time-space. Fack, outraged by his loss, took out his aggression on the captured Delaney, breaking her skull in three places. After his court martial, Fack swore he could hear Turner's voice calling his name, and assumed this was due to the temporal remnants from the time portal projecting Turner's thoughts of him due to their strong bond. Memorable quotes :"Great. Ambiguous answers. Can't anyone in the universe shoot straight from the hip any more?" :--Fack to an old man in his dream in "Catalyst, Part One" :""I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you..."" :"Diana Ross?" :"Gloria Gaynor. Try to keep up." :--Fack and Liam de Gaillimhe during an arguement in "White Flag" Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:M'Tar Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Special Operations personnel Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705-A) personnel Category:USS Minnesota (NCC-64332) personnel Category:USS Minnesota (NCC-19923) personnel Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056) personnel Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A) personnel Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles characters Category:Star Trek: Minnesota characters Category:Main characters